todlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Castanic
Description "Pioneers of tomorrow, freed from the shackles of ancient oppression" '' '' Since the fall of their Demon God, the Castanics have suffered unspeakable prejudice and oppression dating far back into the Mythic Ages. As a result, they mistrust others and prefer to go at things on their own - however, they never forget a friend and never abandon an ally. Resourceful and hardy, they draw from their innate individual strength to see them through this Age of Chaos. Creativity drives thought; courage drives action Sometimes seen as hedonistic or flighty, Castanic refuse to let their dark past cloud a bright future in the federation. Eager to prove their commitment, Castanics are strong enough and determined enough to do what others might find objectionable. History The devas were children of Zuras. After she was sealed away by Tithus in the war against the giants, Balder offered them to Lok, a fellow craftsman. He changed their name to "castanics", and they served him until his fall. Since that time, the castanics have forged their own destiny, lived by their own dark code of honor, and carved out a place in history. The Castanics have been under pressure from foreign invasion for the longest period of time of all races. During the Age of Diaties, they were driven out from their homeland by their once brother-like Deva race. Betrayed into creating an artifact that caused the death of the beloved god Balder, most castanics have spurned the gods entirely, believing them not to be worth the trouble they cause, and that those who depend upon the gods are too cowardly to seize their own destiny. Some, however, seduced by Lakan's promises of power, have followed the evil god into Northern Arun, intent on reviving the ancient and bloody name: devas. Biology The Castanics are a demon-like race that feature exotic looks. Both females and males have various shaped horns composed of a solid material atop their heads. Their horns often have patterns on them, which usually include some shade of red coloring. Combined with pointed, elongated ears this gives them their exotic and demon-like appearance. To go with their demon-like horns, the Castanics also choose elaborate hairstyles, adding to their exotic appearance. Castanics also feature armored patterns on their bodies, and usually have fair, tanned skin. The Castanics are relatively short in height, though they possess strong physical shapes. This anatomy allows them to be agile and swift allies or enemies. The Castanics are also often seen as a very seductive and sexy race. Castanics live approximatively 120 years. Racial Attributes Castanics are short in height, but have strong physical shapes and are swift in motion and melee combat. Their divine magical affinity is in direct contrast with their small stature, often surprising others. The castanic race is famous for the skill of its artisans and crafters. They are also adept merchants—cunning negotiators who love the interplay of bargaining, and strive to come out on top in every deal. Castanics Today The Castanics were able to become a part of the Valkyon Federation with the help of the Humans of Velika and the Amani, but to achieve that feat many young Castanics disappeared to the battlefield. Already known as a fiery-tempered race, castanics have found an uneasy niche in the Valkyon Federation. Castanics in the Federation are willing to work together for the common good, but only so far as the common good doesn't take too long or come at too high a price. Council decisions against their wishes frequently find castanic factions acting on their own. They take what they can, though they never steal, and they look out for each other. They’re perfectly willing and able to go their own way if necessary. To counter all the resentment from other races, they have become a very independent race. To this day, they continue to pass down their traditions from generation to generation. The Castanics were also the ones who invented the pegasus - a form of transportation. Capital City: Castanica Castanica lies in a vale on the east coast of the continent of Southern Arun. The dark heart of Clan Castanic crackles with energy. Their merchants can find anything—for the right price. Much like its thorny, dark architecture and its oft-misunderstood inhabitants, a harsh beauty lurks beneath the surface. It’s alive with deals, double-crosses, pleasure-seekers, and intrigue. Between the darkness and the light, the Shrouded Rose continues to glow, and the proud people of the city take their place on the world stage.The urban streets of Castanica mirror the castanics who call it home.